


glitter & gold

by sivantrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Makeover, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Sleepovers, but at the same time not?, issei is only mentioned, matsuhana appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivantrash/pseuds/sivantrash
Summary: some friendships are more likely to happen then you think.





	glitter & gold

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song glittler & gold by barns courtney. 
> 
> also, i mean, cmon, asahana is great

Those small determined eyes stared back into his, their surroundings tense and silent. This game had dire consequences for the one who would fail to resist the temptation. Hanamaki Takahiro never thought that it would be this hard to win but he guessed that he should never underestimate his opponents no matter what. 

 

He made that same mistake before and look where at that got not only him, but the rest of his team. 

 

“HA!” Ai cheered, a triumphant grin overtaking her small features as she jumped off the couch and onto the carpet. “I won~” She cheered and Takahiro couldn’t help but feel happy when he watched her jump around. The fact that he had lost their small staring  
contest didn’t seem to bother him, not when he got to watch how happy she was about winning.

 

“I’ll go grab my stuff and then we can make you look pretty!” He watched as the young girl skipped out of the room and right pass her brother, who was spectating the event from the doorway. Catching the other's gaze, Takahiro sent him a grin as Asahi made his way into the room, drinks in hand. 

 

“I told you that she’d win.” Asahi remarked, carefully handing Takahiro the glass of water before sitting on the couch. “Now she is going to paint your face.” Takahiro let out a laugh at that, hand waving as if to dismiss the others comment. 

 

“If I truly had a problem with her painting my face, I wouldn’t have agreed to play with her.” He replied, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “Besides, I think I’m due to a makeover, wouldn’t you agree?” He directed a wink at the other male, grin splayed across his features. 

 

Asahi simply shook his head, amusement shining brightly in those eyes of his as he took a sip from his drink. It wasn’t long after that  
before Ai made her way back into the room, arms filled with small, zippered bags that contained who knows what. 

 

Takahiro watched in quiet anticipation as she placed the bags onto the table with a surprising amount of care before turning around, hands on her hips, to look at him. He simply watched as she studied him with a narrow gaze before clarity reached her features. 

 

She was always expressive, something that he absolutely enjoyed seeing. 

 

“Do you promise to make me pretty, Ai-chan?” He asked, watching as she started taking out the items that filled the bag. Everything that she took out wasn’t anything too complex, not that he was expecting there to be. She was a young girl, one that used products that you could find in dress up packages. It was adorable really. 

 

“Of course! You can count on me, Makki-san!” She declared, fist flying up into the air. Takahiro forgot how much he adored children till now. “I have something perfect planned!”

 

“Anything you’ll do will be perfect, Ai-chan.” He grinned, watching as her cheeks warmed at the compliment. Something making contact with his shoulder broke his concentration on the young girl and focus on the other person in the room. Turns out that it was Asahi kicking his shoulder that broke his concentration.

 

“Please, I would like my sister to not be tainted by the likes of you.” Asahi stated, face tight but voice light. Takahiro knew that he was only just joking. “Besides, you already have Matsukawa.”

 

“I don’t know, Issei is cute and all but I think Ai-chan over here is a strong contender for my heart.” Takahiro stated, straightening up when Ai came closer to him, hair clip in hand. 

 

“We need to move your hair so it doesn’t get dirty.” Takahiro simply let out a small hum, letting the young girl brush his hair back and clipping it in place. She was surprisingly gentle, not tugging too hard or letting any strands escape. He wondered if that was because she probably had experience dealing with her older brother’s hair. That didn’t seem to be such an impossible thought. 

 

It was a peaceful experience, he’d admit. Of course, there was some moments where the girl would accidentally rub too hard or accidentally poke his eye but it was to be expected. She always apologized but he’d just wave her off, a smile on his features. It wasn't such a big deal. 

 

And Asahi? Well, he was content with just watching the two interact. It was a sight that made his chest feel warm and let content wash through him. Befriending Hanamaki hadn’t been something that he ever thought would end up happening, but it did. The younger male provided him a friendship that was different compared to the other bonds he had with his teammates. It wasn’t like he didn’t like Suga or Daichi or the others but it was just different. Hanamaki was someone that provided a connection that he didn’t have with the others. 

 

Hanamaki turned out to be quite different from his expectations. The other was quieter than what he expected and was someone that often relied on the other to know that he was doing something right. It was weird but it was something that he didn’t quite mind. Besides, Hanamaki was someone that seemed to have a semblance of understanding of what he goes through. And it was nice, comforting even to know that there was someone that he could turn to in a time of need. 

 

And seeing him interact with his sister so openly, well, it made him feel light. Ai was someone that, despite being so polite and warm, was always wary of strangers. It had taken her awhile for her to open up to Daichi and Suga but that wasn’t exactly that case when it came to Hanamaki. When the other had first came to his house, Ai had been a bit wary of the male. But, it had appeared that Hanamaki had some experience with some children and was patient when it came to trying to befriending the younger girl. 

 

By the time that Hanamaki had to leave, Ai was upset and practically hanging off his arm. She only let him leave when he pinky promised that he would visit soon.

 

After that, they were almost as tight as thieves. 

 

Occasionally the sound would be broken when Asahi would comment on the masterpiece known as Makki’s face or Ai would stand back and ask her brother whether or not it looked okay. Asahi always answered that it looked absolutely perfect. Hanamaki on the other hand didn’t seem all that concerned. In fact, he almost appeared to be enjoying the makeover that he was receiving and did whatever Ai commanded him to do without any complaint. 

 

It was only a little while after before Ai clapped her hands together, declaring that she was finished. She had just finished putting a bow in Hanamaki’s hair and adding in the hair clips, completing her masterpiece. “Well, let me see!” Hanamaki said to which Asahi responded by handing the other a mirror that he had retrieved earlier. 

 

Takahiro studied his image in the mirror and couldn’t help but keep the grin from showing on his features. The eyeshadow may have reached his too dark eyebrows and the blush wasn’t entirely blended into his skin but that didn’t lessen his fondness of the look any less. 

 

“It looks absolutely perfect, Ai-chan! Now come here, I think it’s time for your own makeover.” He cheered, hands reaching out to grab the giggling girl. “Asahi, do you have any elastics I can use?” The older male nodded before standing up and making his way to the bathroom. It took him a couple of minutes to dig through the bag that contained all sorts of hair supplies. In that time span, Hanamaki had successfully applied a light layer of blue eyeshadow and was now putting on some lip gloss. 

 

“There we go! Now, it’s time to do your hair. We can even match if you want?” Takahiro asked, directing the girl to sit in front of him on the ground. She was silent for a couple of seconds before she came to a conclusion.

 

“I wanna match!” Both Takahiro and Asahi let out a laugh at that. The girl was simply too adorable at times. 

 

Takahiro wasted no time in complying to the girl’s wishes. He gently brushed through the dark hair before gathering it up so that he could put it into a high ponytail placed on the top of her head. As soon as that was done, he added a glittery purple bow. But before he could claim his work as finished, he pinned back some flyways.

 

“There, now we’re matching!” He grinned, turning her around and handing the mirror to her. He watched, nerves creeping up on him, as she studied her appearance. Though, those nerves seemed to be for nothing because soon a huge smile was being presented. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your opinion, because he was soon getting an armful of a happy child. 

 

“It looks perfect! You’re so cool, Makki-san!” Takahiro couldn’t help the blush that stained his cheeks at Ai’s praise. So instead of focusing on that, he decided that returning her hug would be the better option. 

 

“Here, let me take a picture of you two.” Asahi’s chimed in, phone in hand. Ai immediately nodded, hopping out of Takahiro’s arms and instead sat down in his lap, already grinning up at her brother. Takahiro simply chuckled, wrapping his arms loosely around the girl’s waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

 

Asahi couldn’t help but internally coo at the sight. Despite the fact that Hanamaki looked ridiculous, he couldn’t deny the fact that it was still adorable. That thought only lead to him taking multiple photos, something that the two took advantage of.

 

Ai had turned her head and placed a kiss on Hanamaki’s cheek, leaving a faint glittery outline on display. Hanamaki had returned the favour, placing his own kiss on the girl's cheek, though leaving a bright red print. That was something that Asahi couldn’t help but laugh at. 

 

Once he deemed that he had enough photos, he sent them to Hanamaki before making his way over to his sister. “Now, I think it’s time for you to get ready for bed.” Both Hanamaki and Ai let out small whines at that, pouts being displayed on both of their features.

 

“But I don’t wanna. I want to stay with you and Makki-san.” The girl huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Asahi simply sighed and opened his arms towards the youngest.

 

“Ai, please, Hanamaki is spending the night, he’ll be here when you wake up in the morning.” He stated, watching as her stance slowly faded away. Hanamaki seemed as if he forgot that if the realization on his face was of any indication. 

 

“You should listen to your brother, Ai-chan. Besides, maybe if Asahi allows it, we can all go to the park tomorrow.” Hanamaki  
suggested, helping the girl stand up so she could go to her brother. “But that’s only if you go to bed, yeah?” 

 

Hanamaki was a lifesaver, Asahi believed as he watched Ai give one last hug to the other before running into her brother’s arms. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to do a makeover right before bedtime but at least he didn’t have to deal with a nine year old going through a sugar rush.

 

Takahiro watched the two disappear from his sight with a fond expression and feeling light. When he befriended Asahi, he didn’t expect this at all. Befriending the other had been impulsive, something that was way out of his comfort zone. The first couple times that they had hung out together had usually resulted in him being a mess, cautious of everything that he said and did. But it turned out, in the end, there really was no reason for him to be in such a state.

 

Asahi was someone that he didn’t have to constantly be paranoid about doing the wrong thing. And once he realized that, things became lighter. He didn’t have to be so wary around the other, not with how gentle and understanding Asahi was. Which was how he ended up here, spending the night and receiving makeovers from Asahi’s nine year old sister. This had to be in one of his top five favourite moments. 

 

Laying down on the ground, Takahiro dug out his phone to check out the pictures that Asahi had no doubt sent him. As soon as he saw the notifications, he felt a smile creep onto his face and it only grew when he actually saw the pictures. He saved all of them because really, why wouldn’t he?

 

Choosing the one where Ai is kissing his cheek, he sent the picture to Issei. 

 

_**me:** you aren’t the only one who has a place in my heart now_

 

_**da bf:** tbh, i cant even get mad bc you both look adorable **me:** ((;_

 

_**me:** we still on for tomorrow night?_

 

_**da bf:** ofc, snacks and movies and cuddle galore_

 

_**me:** aiogjf, cant wait_

 

_**da bf:** nor can i _

 

_**da bf:** now get back to ur lil sleepover, i’ll see you tomorrow_

 

_**me:** okayoaky, gn and i love you_

 

_**da bf:** gn and i love you as well_

 

As soon as he finished reading the message, Asahi entered the room. Takahiro sent one last message with a simply heart before setting his phone down on the table and directing his attention to Asahi.

 

“She in bed?” Takahiro asked, pushing himself up to greet the other.

 

“Yeah, she really wants to go out tomorrow so you better keep your word.” Asahi answered, making his way towards the couch, Takahiro following him.

 

“Of course I meant it, I haven’t been to the park in ages.” Takahiro said, plopping down right besides Asahi and curling up into him. “Now, let me cuddle you. I’m tired and cold.” Asahi simply shook his head in amusement before wrapping an arm the other, pulling him closer.

 

“Shush, it’s time for some peace and quiet.” 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> hanamaki takahiro and azumane asahi? the cause of the multiple cavities that i now have? 
> 
> anyways, this was just short and sweet and i love these two so like, yeah. 
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://prettyhanamaki.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
